Talk:Danika zu Heltzer
By the way, her dress rules. Fighting in ball gowns and high heels ftw!! — Stabber 13:10, 29 March 2006 (CST) :She and Klaus are a little "overdressed" for the occasion. :) --Karlos 19:15, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Heh, Klaus' helmet... mask... thing is a little over the top, indeed. But, well, if people go to war in nothing but a loincloth and some tattoos, why not also in a ball gown? :) -- 19:24, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::It's not a helmet or a mask -- it's a lectern! — Stabber 10:06, 30 March 2006 (CST) Skills used The list of skills is incorrect, I think...I faintly recall seeing her use Word of Healing, Orison of Healing, Healing Breeze, Healing Touch, Resurrection Chant and Purge Signet. Can anyone else confirm? -(Anonynmous) 9:57, 30 March 2006 :I vaguely (not sure if it's more vaguely than you or less) recall her using Healing Light. --Karlos 13:21, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::I saw her using Word of Healing during The Counts Daughter, and have a screenshot as proof. She may be using a different skillset as quest NPC compared to henchman. -- 16:06, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Why is Blood of Zu Heltzer in her skill set? I highly doubt she uses it outside of the Arborstone Mission. Monster skills like that should be separated like in the Argo article. -- Curse You 2:36, 3 August 2006 (EST) :You could've just put that change in rather than make an edit here sounding like you're telling someone to do it... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 14:05, 5 August 2006 (CDT) : i know she uses Purge Signet when you are getting the quest to get to Arborstone because she has used it. Also she does use Word of Healing in the Count's Daughter as well as in the Arborstone mission. It would be obvious that her skill set would be different as an NPC as compared to a healing henchmen. "Lyssa be damned"?! I am curious about that expletive Danika utters in Arborstone (mission). Does Lyssa govern foresight, or is it Dwayna? — Stabber ✍ 11:28, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :Lyssa governs Luck in Cantha, according to GW Japan. Plus, Danika's dressed like a mesmer, maybe she's secretely a Mo/Me and she's just making a cuss at one of the goddesses she worship d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:55, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::For the sake of curiosity, can it be assumed that Lyssa governs Luck in Tyria and Elona as well, or is that a Cantha only thing? I doubt that worship of tangible gods, who once walked the earth, would differ in such a way, since it was a direct edict kind of thing, not "I heard it from a freind of my brother's wife's cousin who heard it from his local cleric who heard it from an Avatar who received a direct edict from Dwayna." --Valentein 21:08, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Siegemaster Lormar or something like that in the Fort Ranik mission says "The damn charr..." =P - Mrmango 19:47, 27 September 2006 :Umm... yeah, "damn" can actually be found in the dialogue of several NPCs. The point of this section is why Danika referred to Lyssa, not why she used the word "damn"... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:45, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm agreeing on the fact that Lyssa also represents luck in the three continents. It wouldn't make sense to curse Dwayna if Danika happens to fall into a pit of bad luck. Trivia Danika is the fondling of the name Dániel in Hungarian ( Dániel=Daniel ) just a tought, I'm quite sure it didnt come from here, but it could happen :D Atiii 19:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Of who in what? And tbh...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC)